Tu, Mi vida
by SkyAnngel
Summary: Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos - te lo prometo...- Dime que no lo hiciste!, porque! dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos...-Volvere - Siempre estaré aquí. ONE SHOT ¿Reviews?


-Te amo.

-Te amo.

-Promete que siempre estaremos juntos, nada nos va a separar.

-Te lo prometo. Nunca te dejare, jamás.

-Te amo.

Sonreí. Lo amo, de eso no hay duda, él es mi vida. Lo conocí un día por casualidad cuando iba por el parque y él me golpeo con una pelota en la cabeza, todos sus amigos se rieron ya que por el golpe me caí, él fue el único que no rio y se acercó corriendo para poder ayudarme, me pidió disculpa y se presento.

-De verdad lo lamento mucho, mi nombre es Edward – dijo sonriéndome y extendiendo su mano.

-Bella – contesto tomándole la mano.

Desde ese día fuimos inseparables, primero fuimos amigos por 6 meses hasta que él decidió dar el gran paso y preguntarme si quería ser su novia. De eso ha pasado ya 7 años.

**Flash Back.**

Nos encontramos como todos los fin de semana con Edward en nuestro prado hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que comenzamos hablar de algo un tantito cursi como el amor.

-Yo lo único que deseo es que con la persona que voy a estar me quiera y que siempre me apoye en todas mis decisiones. – dije muy segura de lo que quería.

-hmmm… - eso fue lo único que dijo. En su rostro había un deje de tristeza y nerviosismo.

-Que sucede Ed? – pregunte.

-eeh?..amm no nada, no te preocu….bueno si sucede algo Bella. – dijo

-Dime que pasa.

-Bueno, es que… yo.. quería decirte…eemm.

-Oh! Vamos Edward! Que es lo que sucede? - dije algo impacientada.

-Me gustas Bella, mucho, eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, se que a lo mejor no puedo darte todo lo que quieres, se que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para alguien como tu pero ya no podía aguantar mas guardando esto, estoy corriendo mucho peligro al decirte todo porque a lo mejor tu no te sientes igual y yo arruinare nuestra amistad, pero Te Amo Bella….y quería preguntarte si ¿te gustaría….ser mi novia? – termino su discurso. Yo la verdad no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era un sueño, no había otra explicación, yo la amo siempre lo he hecho, y que el ahora venga y me dice que se siente igual es lo mas maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado. De un momento a otro su rostro paso de una mueca de nerviosismo a una de tristeza, una profunda tristeza.

-Perdón por haberte incomodado, de verdad no quería, lo siento. – dicho esto se levanto y comenzó a caminar lejos de mi.

- SI QUIERO! - grite muy fuerte.

- Qué? – dijo algo inseguro.

-Que si quiero ser tu novia. – dije muy segura sabiendo que no me arrepentiría de la decisión. Él se acercó a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me beso.

-Te amo – dijo sobre mis labios.

-Te amo – le respondí de igual modo.

**Fin flash back**

-Te amo mucho mas, no importa los problemas que tengamos siempre estaré contigo. Siempre tendrás a alguien aquí.

...

-Dime que no lo hiciste! – le dije cuando entro a nuestro hogar.

-Que cosa – dijo el confundido.

-DIME QUE NO LO HICISTE! – grite al borde de las lagrimas.

-Bella…- empezó a decir, pero mi mano fue directo a su mejilla haciéndolo callar.

-No pensaste en mi..- le dije llorando.

-Lo hice por nosotros – dijo con voz dolida.

-NO! – grite – lo hiciste solamente por ti! Te dije que no importaba como viviéramos de algún modo encontraríamos como vivir. No me escuchaste – termine llorando.

-Bella, amor.. – intento acercarse pero lo aleje.

-No me toques! – grite y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho.

-Porque! Porque! Porque! Porque!, prometimos que no estriamos separados, que siempre nos mantendríamos juntos. – dije golpeándolo y llorando. El me agarro de las manos y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo, se lo que prometí, pero te juro que volver, te lo juro – dijo con voz entrecortada – volveré…

Ese día había llegado una carta con la confirmación de que Edward debía partir a la guerra. El había hecho todo eso sin decirme nada. Lo único que hice en la noche fue llorar, él se iba, el amor de mi vida se iba a la maldita guerra, se iba mañana en la mañana y yo quedaría completamente sola.

EPOV

Sé que había prometido estar con ella por siempre y para siempre, pero esto lo hacia mas por ella que por mi. Me iba a la guerra, me habían prometido una muy buena cantidad de dinero si ganábamos, esa fue la única condición con la que iba a la guerra porque si no, no hubiese ido, yo acepte aunque eso implicara dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, había tomado el puesto para irme a la guerra.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho. – me dijo mi ángel llorando.

-También te extrañare, pero volveré, te lo juro. – le dije aguantando las inmensas ganas de llorar y de quedarme.

-Te amo.

-Te amo. – y la bese, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la bese como nunca lo había hecho, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella.

-¡CULLEN! Hora de irse! – gritaron.

-Edward..no, por favor.. – suplico ella.

-Te amo mi amor. – bese su frente.

-no… -

-hasta pronto. – dije y sentí como se me salían unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Siempre estaré aquí…te amo.

Y eso fue lo último que escuche de Mi Bella.

En la guerra todo iba mal, iban ganando y un compañero había salido herido, como pude me acerque a él para arrastrarlo hasta el refugio.

-Gracias amigo, aquí solo se preocupan por uno mismo. – dijo con dificultad – pero tu me ayudaste muchas gracias.

-Tranquilo amigo, esta bien. – le dije ayudándole y curándolo. – siempre que pueda ayudar lo hare.

-Mi nombre es Jasper – dijo estrechándome la mano.

-Edward. – dije sonriéndole. – estas mejor?

-Si, vamos, hay que acabar con ellos, prometí regresar con vida. – dijo cabizbajo.

-Te entiendo amigo, prometí lo mismo. – dije triste.

-Entonces terminemos con esto de una buena vez, para volver con ellas.

-Vamos. – dije.

…

Íbamos casi iguales y cuando pensé que todo acabaría una frase se vino a mi mente: "te lo prometo, nunca te dejare".

XxXxXxXxXxX

BPOV

Lo extrañaba, como nunca, había pasado un año. Se había ido en septiembre de 2011 y ya estábamos a septiembre de 2012. No quiero pensar en nada, si el estuviera muerto…no, no esta muerto, el me prometió volver, tiene que cumplir. Ya no salía de casa, los primeros meses fueron los mas duros, me la pasaba llorando, hasta que decidí buscar trabajo. Trabajaba como mesera en un café, tipo restaurant. En el trabajo me hice una amiga, Alice, era muy buena. Estábamos en la misma situación ya que su pareja también se había ido a la guerra.

-Bella. – dijo Alice.

-¿Si?

-hmm…te quería pedir un gran favor. – me dijo alargando la A de gran.

-Dime, en que te ayudo. – dije al momento en que sonaba la campana anunciando de que un cliente había entrado.

-Bueno, yo quisiera… - y quedo muda, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y comenzó a llorar, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que le pasaba ella dijo o mas bien grito.

-JASPER! – y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, ella lloraba descontroladamente mientras que él sonreía y se le caía una lagrima. Decidí irme a la cocina para darles privacidad. Me dedique a lavar los platos cuando el grito de Alice me espanto.

-Bellaaa! – grito – alguien te busca.

-Eem…okey? Ya voy.- dije secándome las manos.

-Que pasa Alice – dije saliendo de la cocina – quien me busc…. – pero no pude terminar de decir la frase ya que frente a mis ojos, después de un año, se encontraba él parado junto a Jasper y Alice.

-Edward. – susurre.

-Bella. – dijo alegre.

-Edward!. – grite y corrí abrazarlo. Sus brazos me esperaban gustosos.

-Mi amor. – dijo abrazándome y besando mi cabeza. – tranquila, estoy aquí, no llores. – hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Oh dios, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. – le dije llorando.

-Te amo mi amor y perdona la tardanza. – me dijo y después de eso nos fundimos en beso lleno de amor.

FIN.


End file.
